Video-on-Demand (VOD) typically refers to an area of technology that allows client device end-users to select video content or other content from a source, such as a central server, for viewing on a suitable end-user display device, such as a television or a computer monitor. One type of VOD system is a “streaming” VOD system, in which video content or other content is streamed from the source to an end-user client device and viewing of the content can begin as soon as the content streams over a suitable network connection from the source to the end-user client device. Another type of VOD system is a “download” VOD system, in which content initially is downloaded to a video processing device, such as a set-top box, before end-user viewing begins. Typically, almost all download VOD systems and many streaming VOD systems allow the end-user to pause, fast forward, and rewind the content, as well as to view the content at any time.
A VOD server system is typically maintained by a service provider, which can be, for example, a television service provider (e.g., a national or local television network), a cable television service provider or multiple system operator (MSO), an Internet service provider, a satellite broadcast system service provider, or other suitable service provider.
Current VOD navigation systems use hierarchical navigation schemes based on metadata. For example, conventional VOD systems include a navigation function whereby the VOD library can be browsed by a client set-top application. The presentation of titles to the user in existing implementations is generally based on hierarchical information based on metadata. For example, episode 5 of season 4 of the television show Lost might be found by selecting menu items having labels such as VOD/TV/ABC/Lost/Season 4/Episode 5, where each of the items appears on successive screens or in a nested menu. In a notation used in the written description of the present application to represent such screens or menus, successive or nested menu items are separated by a forward slash (“/”).
A second method for navigation that can complement the hierarchical method is to add the capability to list content based on criteria such as popularity. So, for example, the same episode of Lost might also be found by selecting menu items having labels such as This Week's Top TV Episodes/Lost Episode 5, assuming Episode 5 is among the then-current week's most popular television episodes. Criteria can also be based on stored personal information, so that the menu choices are determined by examining past user behavior.
As VOD libraries grow, service providers may miss revenue generation opportunities because consumers will have to wade through more titles and categories that are not interesting or relevant to them. Also, a consumer may choose a title that generates less revenue for the service provider, simply because the consumer sees it first.